Ich Liebe Dich, Aber Wiedersehen
by Izukii.Suzukii
Summary: Ich Liebe Dich.. Aber Widersehen (I Love You.. But Goodbye) -Elizaveta dibilang 'budak' oleh Roderich! Gilbert tak tinggal diam. Ia menolong ELizaveta.. Tetapi, Elizaveta pingsan dan dibawa ke rumah sakit. Disitulah Gilbert menyampaikan perpisahannya pada dunia tanggal 3 Oktober 1990.. [PS : INI FIC CUMA ADA DIKIT HUBUNGANNYA SAMA SEJARAHNYA!]-


**Roderich pun melontarkan sebuah tamparan tepat di pipi Gilbert. Elizaveta syok melihatnya dan menangis. Roderich lalu menarik tangan Elizaveta. Gilbert hanya diam mematung sambil memegang pipinya yang memerah itu.**

"Ayo, tinggalkan orang miskin ini, Elizaveta,"

"Ayolah, jangan begitu, ikutlah denganku,Temanilah aku," ujar Gilbert memohon.

"Jangan dengarkan dia, ayo pulang! Jangan mencoba membantahku!" ujar Roderich dengan nada keras dan tinggi.

* * *

**.**

**.**

_~Axis Powers Hetalia~_

_Hidekaz Himaruya_

_Hanya FF abal bikinan author yang belum Pro_

_Disclaimer : Banyak OOC, Author kehabisan ide. Semua chara punya Hidekaz Himaruya-sensei, aku cuma ijin minjem__ beberapa chara._

_Please Reviews! No FLAME, okay? Masih pemula! XD_

_THE COVER IS NOT MINE, IT BELONGS TO THE RIGHTFUl OWNER_

_._

_._

* * *

**Suatu hari, Roderich sedang berada di kamarnya, menikmati waktu senggangnya.**

"Semua tugasku terasa ringan sekali ya? Banyak waktu luang yang telah kupakai untuk bermain sonata di piano tersayangku. Ini semua karena Elizaveta. Kok sekarang aku merasa.."

**Belum sempat Roderich melanjutkan kalimatnya, Elizaveta hendak mengantarkan teh ke kamar Roderich**

"Elizaveta kupakai sebagai alat, sebagai budak, sebagai pembantu. Semua pekerjaanku dikerjakan dia,"

**Elizaveta mendengar kata – kata Roderich yang **_**"Elizaveta kupakai sebagai alat, sebagai budak**_**" Elizaveta berkaca – kaca. Ia lalu menaruh teh disamping Roderich, lalu pergi tanpa berkata apapun**

"Apa dia.. mendengar perkataan terakhirku tadi?" ujar Roderich

**.**

**.**

**Elizaveta tak percaya apa yang dikatakan Roderich. Ia berkaca – kaca dan menelepon Gilbert, sebagai teman curhat, karena Chibitalia mana mungkin mengerti.**

"Halo?"

"Gil.. hiks.. kau takkan percaya apa yang kudengar tadi.. hiks.."

"Elizaveta!? Kau diapakan oleh si Roderich itu!?"

"Gil.. hiks.. ia berkata.. hiks.. aku dianggap alatnya, budaknya!"

"APA!? AKU AKAN DATANG KE SANA!"

**Gilbert memegang ****tangan ****kanan ****Elizaveta.**** Sedangkan tangan satunya memegang pipi bekas gamparan Roderich. ****Roderich ****menarik ****tangan ****kiri ****Elizaveta ****seraya ****sesekali ****mengucapkan,**_ "Ayo pergi"**. **_**Elizaveta yang tahu ****ia ****ditengah ****perang ****cinta ****segitiga yang berkecamuk. Elizaveta ****menundukkan ****kepalanya. ****Ia ****menutup ****mata. Ia ****berada di dilema, antara ****ikut ****dengan ****Roderich ****atau Gilbert. **

**.**

**.**

"Ayolah, jangan begitu, ikutlah denganku,Temanilah aku," ujar Gilbert.

"Jangan dengarkan dia, ayo pulang! Jangan mencoba membantahku!" ujar Roderich dengan nada keras dan tinggi.

**Elizaveta****bimbang.****Ia****tak****tahu****mana yang akan****ia****pilih. Tiba – tiba****ia****terisak, "Maafkan****aku," Ujarnya. Gilbert ****kaget****mendengarnya.****Ia****sadar****ia****tak****mungkin****dipilih. Gilbert pun menarik****Elizaveta****dan****memeluknya****dengan****hangat.****Elizaveta yang masih****menangis pun kaget.****Mukanya****memerah. Gilbert pun ****tersenyum**** simpul ****dan****berkata,**

"Pergilah, aku tahu kau pasti bahagia dengannya,"

"Tetapi.. Tetapi..Bagaimana denganmu?"

"Jangan khawatirkan aku, urusilah dirimu sendiri dan 'bos'-mu itu."

"Tapi.. Tapi.."

"CUKUP! Cukup bicaranya! Kita kembali ke rumah, Ayolah, Eliza!" Roderich membentak secara tiba – tiba.

**Roderich ****menarik ****tangan ****Elizaveta ****dan ****mengajaknya ****pulang. ****Elizaveta ****melihat Gilbert tersenyum ****paksa. ****Matanya ****berkaca – kaca ****melihat Gilbert. "Oh, Gilbert.. ****Maafkan ****aku," Ujarnya. ****Gilbert pun memukul ****tembok dihadapannya. ****Ia ****mengelus ****Gilbird ****dan ****berkata.**

"Sepertinya kita tak ada harapan, eh? Huft..Apa pendapatmu tentang Ore-sama-mu yang gagal ini?"

"Piyoo~"

"Ah, lupakan.. Kau takkan bisa bicara, Bodohnya diriku.."

**Elizaveta****menatap****jendela****dengan****sedih di kamarnya.****Ia****tahu Gilbert mencintainya, dan****mereka pun sudah****menjadi****sahabat****sejak****kecil. "Tak****kusangka****akan****menjadi****begini," Ucapnya.****Ia pun flashback, mengingat****apa yang telah****terjadi.**

"CUKUP SUDAH! Aku sudah muak mendengar kata – katamu dasar tak sopan!"

"Kau yang telah membuat Eliza menderita! GA AWESOME DEH!"

"LALU!? APA HUBUNGANNYA DENGANMU!?"

"SUDAH CUKUP! HENTIKAN PERKELAHIAN INI!"

"KAU YANG SUDAH MEMBUATNYA MENDERITA! Ini semua gara – gara kau yang telah membuatnya merasa seperti 'budak' bagimu!"

"BERHENTI! CUKUP SUDAH MASALAH INI! HENTIKAN PERKELAHIAN INI SEBELUM BARANG – BARANG KALIAN HANCURKAN!"

"DASAR TUAN MUDA TAK BERPERASAAN!"

**Roderich pun melontarkan sebuah tamparan tepat di pipi Gilbert. Elizaveta syok melihatnya dan menangis. Roderich lalu menarik tangan Elizaveta. Gilbert hanya diam mematung sambil memegang pipinya yang memerah itu.**

"Ayo, tinggalkan orang miskin ini, Elizaveta,"

**Dan itulah yang menyebabkan ****perkelahian ****itu ****berlangsung. ****Sesudah ****perkelahian ****itu, Roderich ****kini ****tak ****mengizinkan ****Elizaveta ****pergi ****jauh – jauh ****tanpanya. ****Ia ****juga ****melarangnya ****untuk ****bertemu Gilbert. Elizaveta ****telah ****mengurung ****diri ****dikamarnya ****selama 3 hari. ****Laparnya pun tertahankan ****berkat ****persediaan snack selama ****seminggu**** yang disimpannya**** itu.**

"Eliza, Ayo kita berbaikan, dan anggap peristiwa itu tak pernah terjadi," ujar Roderich di depan kamar Elizaveta sambil membujuknya keluar untuk berbaikan.

"Enggak! Enggak bakal! Kau sudah melarangku untuk bertemu Gilbert lagi, apalagi yang akan kau hindari dariku!?" bentak Elizaveta.

"Tuan Roderich, Nyonya Elizaveta kenapa?" tanya Chibitalia.

"Ah tak ada apa – apa, Italy.. Ia hanya kehilangan selera saja," ucap Roderich seraya menghela napas.

"Ooh, begitu, Nyonya Elizaveta, Tolong keluar donk, nanti kalau perlu apa – apa gimana?" ucap Chibitalia dengan polos.

"Enggak! Pokoknya enggak mau! Aku ga perlu Tuan Roderich sialan itu lagi!" ujar Elizaveta seraya melempar bantal ke pintu.

"Vee~ Ya sudah, Nyonya Elizaveta kalau ada perlu panggil aku saja ya?"

"Aku tak perlu bantuan siapapun!"

**Roderich dan Chibitalia pun meninggalkan Elizaveta yang menangis di kamarnya. Ia mengubur mukanya memakai bantal. Ia sedih karena tidak dapat bertemu Gilbert lagi. Sementara itu, di rumahnya Gilbert..**

"Sepertinya hari ini kita kalah eh, Gilbird?"

"Piyoo~"

"Sepertinya Ore-sama Awesome-mu ini tidak Awesome lagi, ya? Aku tahu dia pasti bahagia bersamanya,"

**Tiba – tiba, Antonio dan Francis menendang pintu rumah Gilbert. Gilbert kaget. Antonio dan Francis sudah tahu cerita tentang Elizaveta . Mereka pun datang untuk menemaninya. Mereka kira Gilbert ingin mendapatkan Elizaveta kembali.. Yah, tebakan mereka hampir benar, Gilbert ingin bersama Elizaveta, tetapi ia tahu bahwa Elizaveta lebih berbahagia bersama Roderich.**

"Yo, Gil! Kita dengar tentang si Elizaveta," ujar Antonio seraya merangkul sahabatnya itu.

"Dan? Apa pendapatmu tetang Ore-sama ini?"

Francis pun menjawab "Kau mungkin kadang egois, mementingkan dirimu sendiri, kau sepertinya tidak akan bisa menarik cewek – cewek kalau hanya dengan mukamu itu, mon ami. Kau butuh beberapa 'ajaran' khusus dari guru spesialis cewek ini. Ohonhonhon~"

**Gilbert terdiam sebentar. Lalu mengangguk.**

"Iya juga, sih.."

"Mungkin kami bisa bantu dapatkan ia kembali?" tanya Antonio

"Nggak.. aku tidak—"

"Tenang, kau akan mendapatkannya kembali kok, Eliza kan tipe mudah dirayu,mon ami." Potong Francis.

"Antonio, Francis, aku nggak berupaya mendapatkannya kembali.. Aku hanya ingin dia.. Berbahagia saja. Lagipula ia bakal lebih bahagia dengan Roderich daripadaku,"

**Antonio dan Francis terdiam. Mereka baru tahu Gilbert bakal seperti ini jika putus asa. Sementara itu, di kamar Elizaveta.**

"Ia membuatku sengsara! HUH! RODERICH JELEK!" teriak Elizaveta sambil melempar penggorengan ke tembok hingga penyok.

**Elizaveta pun membuat rencana. Saat malam, ia akan diam – diam turun lewat jendela kamarnya. Ia harus persiapkan ini dengan matang, jika memang ingin bersama Gilbert. Selama ini Elizaveta mengira Roderich akan membuatnya nyaman, tetapi sebaliknya. **_"Huh! Roderich ternyata tidak seperti yang kukira, ia menganggapku budaknya, pembantunya, padahal kukira ia menganggapku sebagai 'Istri'. Ternyata walau Gilbert kasar, ia lebih mengertiku!"_** Pikirnya. **

**Kemudian, Elizaveta menelepon Gilbert. Ia memberitahukan rencananya. **

"Gilbert.."

"Ada apa? Kau diapakan sama si tuan muda ASEM itu?"

"Aku akan kabur.. dari sini.. nanti malam. Kau mau—"

"Oke! Aku akan membantumu! Apa rencanamu?"

"Rencanaku? Begini—"

**Elizaveta pun memberitahukan rencananya pada Gilbert. Malamnya, mereka pun beraksi. Gilbert melempar ranting kayu ke kaca kamar Elizaveta. Elizaveta langsung tau kode itu. Ia pun melihat kain besar beserta bantal – bantal di kebun. Ia ragu – ragu, tetapi setelah Gilbert meyakinkannya, keraguannya pun hilang. Ia membuka kunci kamarnya perlahan dan melihat apa Roderich ataupun Chibitalia berada di luar. Setelah merasa aman, ia menaruh kunci kamarnya dan menutup kamarnya tanpa dikunci. Ia melompat dari jendela. Gilbert berhasil menangkapnya, mereka berdua terjatuh ke deretan bantal dan kain besar tersebut sambil tertawa kecil. Elizaveta telah menyiapkan trik. Ia menarik jendela kamarnya agar tertutup sehingga terlihat tidak terjadi apa – apa. Lalu kabur bersama Gilbert. **

"Elizaveta, ayolah, aku akan berdamai dengan Gilbert dan—"

**Belum selesai Roderich menyelesaikan kalimatnya, ia membuka pintu kamar Elizaveta. Pintunya terbuka. Elizaveta telah tidak ada di kamarnya! Roderich panik lalu mencari dibawah kasurnya. Ternyata tidak ada. **_"Gilbert.."_** desisnya. Ia pun menelepon rumah Gilbert. Tetapi tidak ada yang mengangkat. Roderich pun menyambar jaketnya lalu pergi.**

**.**

**.**

**Sementara itu, di kamar Gilbert.**

"Eliza..."

"Ya, Gil?"

"Sudah lama aku ingin mengatakan ini padamu..."

"Apa itu?"

"Aku... Aku.."

"Kau kenapa?"

"Elizaveta.. Aku.. Aku.. AKU MENCINTAIMU, ELIZAVETA.. Tidakkah kau tahu? Aku tidak pernah ingin kau bersama si Roderich gembel nggak AWESOME-tapi asem- itu. Aku iri. Tetapi, aku hanya ingin yang kau bahagia bersamanya,"

"..."

**Elizaveta lalu memerah. Ia menundukkan kepalanya. Gilbert melepaskan tangan Elizaveta. Ia berdesah. **_"Kau.. takkan mencintaiku, kan?"_**. Elizaveta mengangkat kembali kepalanya lalu tersenyum sambil menangis. Gilbert kaget. **_"E-Elizaveta kau ke—"_** belum sempat Gilbert menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Elizaveta memeluknya sambil menangis dan berkata "Aku juga mencintaimu, Gilbert!". Gilbert terkejut lalu memeluk balik.**

"Elizaveta, kenapa kau bergabung dengannya, bukan denganku?"

"Oh, Gil, maafkan aku! Aku tidak tahu Roderich memperalatku sebagai pembantunya.."

**Sekali lagi mereka berpelukan (Ketagihan teletabis nih.. Sekalian aja mataharinya si Chibitalia XD /plak). Setelah selesai puas berpelukan, Gilbert menarik tangan Elizaveta lalu hendak menciumnya, tetapi..**

"BRAK BRAK BRAK!"

"Apa itu, Gil!?"

"Suara pintu digedor, cepat bersembunyi, Eliza!"

"Gilbert! Dimanakah Elizaveta! Aku tau dia berada disitu!"

"Roderich! Sedang apa kau disini!? Buat apa kau mencari Elizaveta sedangkan ia berada di kamarnya?"

"Bohong! Aku tahu Elizaveta berada denganmu!"

"Heh! Apa buktinya hah!?"

**Roderich mencari Elizaveta lalu menariknya pulang. Elizaveta menangis. Elizaveta lalu menampar Roderich tepat di pipinya, lalu. Gilbert pun didorong oleh Roderich. Gilbert jatuh, Roderich mengejar Elizaveta. Elizaveta terjatuh dan pingsan.**

**.**

**.**

"Merah.. Darah.. Perang.. "

"Veta! Lizaveta! Elizaveta!"

**Samar – samar terdengar suara Gilbert. Elizaveta bergumam. **_"Merah.. Darah.. Perang.."_** gumamnya. Gilbert bingung. Elizaveta kemudian sadar dan terbangun. Ia melihat tanggal. **_"Tanggal 3 Oktober 1990,"_** ujar Gilbert. **_"G-Gil.."_** Gilbert memegang tangannya. **_"Gil.. T-tanganmu.."_** Elisaveta menatap tangan Gilbert yang penuh luka dan darah. Darah menetes dari ujung jarinya. Elizaveta mengusap wajah Gilbert yang penuh bekas luka.**

"Tenang, Elizaveta, aku takkan mengganggumu lagi. Sebab.. Ini perpisahan.. Kau.. Kau akan bahagia bersama Roderich,"

"Tapi.. Bagaimana kau?"

"Jangan pedulikan aku lagi! Aku ini udah nggak AWESOME tau!"

**Elizaveta tersenyum. Ia tertawa kecil. **_"Sepertinya sifat sok-awesome-padahal-asem mu itu muncul lagi. Panciku dimana?"_** Ujarnya bercanda. Gilbert tersenyum lalu mendekati Elizaveta. Gilbert mencium bibir Elizaveta dengan mesra. Elizaveta kaget. Tetapi ia tak mau melepaskannya. Setelah itu, Gilbert tersenyum. Kali ini bukan senyum mengejek, tetapi senyuman perpisahan, sehabis itu Gilbert pun perlahan – lahan menghilang. Ludwig tiba – tiba masuk. **_"KAK! KAK GILBERT!"_** teriaknya. Ia kaget melihat kakaknya yang sudah hampir menghilang. "**_We.. est.. ja.. ga.. di.. ri.. mu.. baik.. ba... ik..."_** ujar Gilbert terbata – bata. Ludwig berkaca – kaca dan memeluk Gilbert. **_"Kakak janji agar bahagia ya?"_** Setelah ucapan itu, Gilbert pun benar – benar menghilang.**

_**THE END**_

* * *

_**A : OKE! INI FF ROMANCE ABAL! Ya aku tau banyak OOC... Ya aku tau ini ga sesuai sejarah... Ya aku tau aku tauu! AKU TAU AKU BUKAN PROO.. KAU! YA KAU! YANG NGEBACA! JANGAN PURA – PURA GA BACA! REVIEWS GIH! INI CUMA FF ABAL! Tapi at least lebih baik dari yang sebelumnya.. - Baru ngerti aturannya**_

_THANKS FOR READING! PLEASE REVIEWS! ^o^)/_


End file.
